


A warm hand

by GoForGoals



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Jaime has left his old life behind and tries to join the forces in the North. When he arrives, he's however more dead than alive. Who's going to rescue him?





	1. Brienne.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Thank you so much for your warm welcome here in this fandom. My first GoT story has reached more than 100 kudos and I am so utterly happy, I can't even tell you. 
> 
> This story here is settled after episode 7 of season 7. I won't mention the accurate surroundings - let's just imagine that Jaime has found what he has been searching for somewhere in the North. I won't deal with the White Walkers in this story, it's about Jaime and Brienne and their journey towards each other only. 
> 
> The first chapter shows Brienne's POV, the second one will tell us more about Jaime's feelings. 
> 
> My wonderful friend Blue_Night is doing the beta for me. Thank you sweetie. For everything. 
> 
> I'm gifting this story to my two wonderful supporters here in AO3, who have become friends in real life, too. 
> 
> Feedback is always precious and very appreciated. :-)

When they bring Jaime to her, he is more dead than alive.

Four men carry him into her chamber, placing him onto the cot, pitiful looks upon their faces. 

"Go and get Sam," Brienne orders as calmly as she can. She knows that the four men - faithful, loyal men - are thinking that it’s way too late too help Jaime, but they obey. 

"As you wish, Mylady," says the oldest one before they all leave. Leaving her alone with the man who is balancing on the brink of death.

"Ser Jaime," she whispers to get through to him, although he’s more or less unconscious, "Ser Jaime." He groans as if he wants to say anything but his eyes don’t open.

Carefully, she tries to undress his jacket, taking special care when she reaches the part under his right shoulder where dried blood has soaked the fabric. Jaime groans again when she pulls his arm out of the clothing, revealing a nasty wound, probably suffered from a spear. 

"I’m sorry," she mumbles and Gods, she really is. 

She is aware that Jaime has left his House, his family, his Mad Queen, to help and fight against another threat. She doesn’t know why she is so certain but she’s sure that he has tried to keep his promise to join the forces in the North. To join the side she is fighting for. 

Brienne pulls at the fastenings of Jaime’s trousers because there is another puddle of dried blood on it, at the inner side of his left thigh. He was crazy to ride alone to the North, she thinks, and Jaime must have had some very unpleasant encounters while he has been on his way. 

Encounters that might kill him now. 

She strokes the sweaty hair out of his forehead in a rough but also tender gesture, realizing that he wants to speak, wants to open his eyes. "Shhh," she soothes him, "it’s alright," although nothing is alright. 

Jaime starts to cough and she raises a mug with water to his lips, lifting his head upwards. He parts his lips slightly and catches a few drops of the liquid before he sinks back down onto the cot. Nevertheless, he manages to whisper one word, a word he has croaked out several times since the Northmen have found him in front of the castle. 

"Brienne." 

"I’m here," she says and takes his good hand. "You’re here with me," she adds more firmly before she inhales a deep breath. "And I’m not going to let you die." 

He drifts away and eventually, Sam is there. Brienne has never been that happy to see him, he’s radiating a strength he’s not even aware of himself. Sam might not be a maester in the official sense of the meaning, but for her, he is one. And he’s the only person who might be able to save the man she loves. 

Brienne pushes that thought far, far away and gazes at Sam. "He’s injured at his shoulder and his thigh," she states the obvious. "He came all the way to help us, now it’s our time to help him." 

Sam doesn’t say anything and just nods, taking the instruments out of his bag. She’s thankful that he’s for once that quiet, only doing his work. 

Together, they remove Jaime’s pants and his remaining clothes. The wound at his leg is deeper than Brienne has thought, and she forces herself to look away from Jaime’s vulnerable, hurt body. He’s lying in front of her naked and bare, at her and Sam’s mercy. 

Finally, he opens his eyes. Beautiful eyes, still with a spark of life in them. "Do. It." he pants to her utter surprise, "just. Hold my. Hand." 

Sam nods again and starts the treatment while Brienne takes Jaime’s hand. At first, he tries to bite away the pain but in the end, he screams, the fingers of his good hand digging into Brienne’s. She holds them for dear life, praying that Sam will be done soon, that he will be able to save Jaime. He simply has to. 

When it’s finally over, she still holds Jaime’s hand and unconsciously, she wipes away his tears of pain with her other hand. 

"Wash him and gain him some rest," Sam advises, "the next day will be crucial. Call me if he gets high fever or if his state worsens." 

Brienne nods briefly. She doesn’t question why she is the one in charge, why she is taking care of Jaime, why they have brought him to her. She knows it. She knows that she is the only one who can bring him back to life. Who can rescue him. 

Sam returns with a bucket of water and some clothes before he leaves them. They don’t have Milk of the Poppy so Jaime has to suffer through all the ache. A process of redemption and cleansing, and hopefully not one of dying. 

Brienne takes a cloth and dips it into the warm water before she brings it to Jaime’s chest. His eyes are open miraculously, and he follows her motions with them. First, she washes the unharmed side of his chest and he lets out a sigh of relief. She can sense, even through all the ache he must be feeling, that her touches are doing him good. A brief smile flickers over her face and he tries to mirror it in silent understanding. 

She washes his arm and his belly, sparing out the injured and bandaged parts, before she moves to his strong legs and his groin. They lock gazes while she brushes the cloth over his private parts, clumsily but also as soft as she can. He closes his lids and shudders, and then the exhaustion claims him. 

Gently, she places a light blanket over his tortured body, still feeling his shape underneath her fingertips. "Sleep, Jaime Lannister, sleep and recover," she whispers although he probably can’t hear her anymore. "I need you, you damn idiot."


	2. Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your overwhelming feedback! I am so grateful for each and every hit and most of all for the kudos and comments that I received for the first chapter of my story. 
> 
> This chapter is written from Jaime's perspective and I'm eager to find out what you are thinking about it. 
> 
> My friend Blue_Night did the Beta for me. Thank you, dear! :-*

There’s mumbling around him, a word that’s uttered every now and then. Or is it a name? Jaime can’t think straight anymore. Deep in his mind he realizes that it’s him who is making the noises, but he can’t and also doesn’t want to stop them. 

His shoulder hurts and so does his leg. But there’s this castle in front of him that he has to reach. His horse has run away a long time ago, and so he takes one step after the other, repeatedly. 

But all of a sudden, he collapses. The castle is within reach but he simply can’t hold himself upright any longer. From the corner of his eyes, he sees two men coming closer and he murmurs the name again and again until the darkness surrounds him completely.

 

***

 

When he wakes up, she is there. He can feel her presence before he can even open his eyes. 

He notices that someone - probably her - is pulling at him, pulling at his clothes, and the ache he feels intensifies. But he welcomes the pain, it keeps him alive and away from deeper thoughts. He hears her whispering soothing words that reach straight into his soul although he can’t decipher them. There’s a tender, comforting stroke on his forehead and a mug of water at his lips. Some drops of the liquid make it down his sore throat and finally, he can say her name, he has to say her name. 

"Brienne."

There’s no time or need to call her "Mylady" or "Lady of Tarth", he simply croaks out her birth name, with the small amount of strength that is still in him. 

And then she takes his hand and he feels her warm fingers, a sensation so intense and wonderful that it overwhelms him completely. The warmth is flooding into his body, crawling upwards, reaching his chest and his heart. He clings to those fingers, to his lifeline, vaguely getting aware that another person enters the room, too. 

Brienne and the man undress him and there is more pain, but there are also Brienne’s warm hands. 

In a brief moment of full consciousness, probably released through Brienne’s earlier touches, he understands that a maester is looking after him, that they want to help him. He better encourages them because he’s not willing to die right here and there. "Do. It." he pants, but he wants to say more. The need to feel Brienne’s warm fingers is consuming him. "Just. Hold. My hand", he croaks out.

Brienne takes his hand and he hears the maester handling with his instruments and then... The searing agony is choking him and he’s trying to focus on Brienne, on her warm skin, but it’s too much, simply too much. And so he screams, screams the pain out of his body, his inner and outer torture, screams and screams until he’s hoarse. 

He hasn’t realized that tears have been streaming down his cheeks but he senses that Brienne wipes them away when it’s over. She grounds him, lets him almost drift away, but he clings to the reality, he doesn’t want to fall asleep. 

The maester apparently leaves and comes back, Jaime can’t detect it properly, he’s occupied with staying awake. 

Suddenly, a warm, wet cloth is placed upon his chest and he sighs in relief, managing to gaze at Brienne. The hint of a smile is flickering over her face and he tries to mirror it. The pain fades away a little bit, and the sensation of her ministration remains. She’s washing him, he realizes, an act so intimate that his heart clenches. He lets it happen, his gaze following her hand that trails over his body, until she reaches his most secret parts. 

No other woman than Cersei has ever touched him there before and he should feel embarrassed, but he doesn’t. He trusts her, he’s giving himself to her without hesitation, harmed and marked as he is. 

A long time ago during his journey, he has lost his golden hand. Or has he thrown it away? Jaime can’t remember. 

Together with the hand, he has abandoned his former life, a superficial life in which people like him weren’t allowed to show their injuries because injuries were a sign of weakness. Cersei has always hated his stump, she has made him wear that useless, golden and cold monster. 

Brienne accepts his body and him the way he his. Without his sword hand that has always been his sign of power. Now his power comes from a different source he still can’t fully grab. The thoughts are a whirlwind in his mind and he’s getting dizzy, oh so dizzy.

Jaime senses that Brienne places a light blanket over him and finally, he lets himself be claimed by the sleep of exhaustion.

 

***

 

She’s sitting in a chair by his side when he awakes. He needs a few moments to realize where he is and why his body is hurting so much. But to his luck, he’s lying in a cot, not on the ground out there in the open. And he is not alone anymore. 

Brienne stands up and bends over him when she finds him tossing on the sheets, her hand laying warm on his forehead again. He knows that she’s checking his temperature. Another hint of a smile darts over her face while she touches him. 

"No fever," she states, "Sam knows his job very well. On the contrary to you," she adds quietly, taking another deep breath. "What happened? What have you done, Ser Jaime?" she asks. Despite her serious tone, Brienne sits down next to him and takes his hand, giving him the strength to speak. 

He knows that he owes her an explanation, but he doesn’t want to talk about Cersei or his House when he can utter the truth in just one sentence. Jaime searches for her gaze and squeezes her fingers as good as he can before he answers the question. "I have fucked loyalty, Brienne."


	3. Bran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly difficult to write and I can only hope that I will meet your expectations!
> 
> Thank you for your wonderful feedback, for your comments and kudos. And thank you, my friend Blue_Night, for the beta! :-)

Jaime Lannister. Kingslayer. Man without honor, Oathbreaker.

The names and titles mean nothing to Bran.

He has seen the past in every little detail that he has wanted to witness. He has seen how Jaime Lannister has killed the Mad King, how he has pushed Bran out of the window, initiating Bran’s transformation into the Three-Eyed-Raven.

Now it’s Lannister who is changing.

Several days or weeks have passed since they have found him outside, Bran can’t tell for sure. Time isn’t important to him anymore.

But time is working for Jaime Lannister because he is recovering. Bran hasn’t doubted for one second that Brienne of Tarth would rescue him, he has seen their future in his visions. And his visions have told him that it’s finally time to visit Jaime Lannister for the first time.

Lannister doesn’t know that Bran is coming for him, of course he doesn’t. Ser Jaime has been blind for a long time, he has to learn to open his eyes again although he will never be able to see as much as Bran does.

When they bring Bran into his room, sitting in his special chair, Jaime Lannister is lying on the cot half-asleep. It takes him only a split second to realize who is visiting him, his stump darting to the place where his sword has been before they have taken away his hand. His reactions are still the one of a knight.

Bran doesn’t feel anything towards him, no anger, no rage or hate, nothing. He just has to make sure that all of them were fulfilling their roles.

Lady Brienne is keeping Jaime Lannister company, she hasn’t left him for longer than necessary since she has saved his life. Bran has seen that the wound in Jaime’s shoulder is almost closed, as well as the wound in his thigh. Sam’s treatment is thorough, but it’s Brienne’s presence that is healing Ser Jaime. They just don’t realize it.

Meanwhile, Jaime Lannister tries to get onto his feet, startled, shocked and surprised. Lady Brienne isn’t as much taken aback.

"Lord Bran," she addresses him formally, standing at the window and only her tightening jaw reveals that she’s tensed. Her gaze is darting back and forth between Bran and Jaime who is almost standing upright now, his legs still trembling.

Bran spares them the endless sermon of apologies and excuses. "Sit down," he orders Jaime and points at a chair opposite to him. "Lady Brienne, wait outside and make sure that no one disturbs us."

She nods briefly and leaves, but Bran notices the last glimpse she throws into Jaime Lannister’s direction.

They are in love with each other, yet too blind and too stubborn to confess it.

"You don’t need to apologize," Bran says.

"I...," answers his counterpart but his voice trails off.

"I know what you have done to me and my family," Bran continues, "but I also know that you came here to join us."

Lannister flinches when he hears those words. "Are you going to have me killed for my deeds?" he asks quietly.

Bran shakes his head. "No. It’s not on me to decide about your future." He doesn’t say that he has already seen Lannister’s future, the important part that he is playing in the Game of Thrones. That wouldn’t change anything, it would just mix his counterpart up.

"I see," Lannister murmurs, thankfully. "What will you do then?" He’s clearly still doubtful that he will get away without any serious punishment.

"I will forget about your past," Bran states. "And you should do the same."

"Pardon me?" Jaime Lannister is surprised about the direction their conversation is taking. "So you won’t arrest me? Will you let me fight together with your forces?"

Bran smiles amused. Knights always think about fighting, even when they have only one hand left.

"Your mission will be much more important than a battle," he replies, "and you will understand soon enough what I mean. You just have to learn to listen."

Bran sees that Jaime Lannister is pondering over his words. "Listen to whom?" he questions eventually.

The answer is so simple that Bran snorts. "To yourself."

There are long moments of silence but Bran is done here. "That’s it," he ends their talk, shouting "Lady Brienne?" into the hallway.

Seconds later the woman enters the room and Bran doesn’t waste any more time, he’s tired, so tired. "Ser Jaime wants to talk to you in private, Lady Brienne," he states.

"You do?" Brienne asks incredulously.

"Do I?" Jaime Lannister echoes perplexed.

Bran just gazes at them before he’s brought away, staring his thoughts right into Jaime’s soul. The hint of understanding is showing on Jaime Lannister’s face, and his eyes grow big as he finally allows himself to really see Brienne of Tarth – the woman - for the very first time.

Then, the Three-Eyed-Raven closes his eyes and watches how fate is taking its turn.


	4. Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is incredible, thank you so much for hits, kudos and comments! I'm deeply grateful and I hope that you will like this chapter. A huge "thank you" goes to my beta Blue_Night. :-)

"Ser Jaime? Ser Jaime!" Vaguely, he can perceive his name, but he’s too occupied with seeing, really seeing for the first time, he’s focusing on his sense of vision, not on his sense of hearing.

"Jaime Lannister!" the voice sounds concerned, with the slight hints of anger and fear.

"I’m not a Lannister anymore." He cannot tell why the words come out of his mouth, speaking is straining, because his eyes...  
  
...his eyes are seeing the woman he loves and his heart is feeling her. 

"Pardon me?" Brienne is perplexed, tensed, standing opposite to him. They are both still frozen in place after Bran has left them alone.

"I’m not a Lannister anymore," Jaime repeats, and the words are almost sweet on his lips now.

Brienne's eyes are wide in shock. "What has Bran said?" she urges him, "what has he done to you?" Only then Jaime understands that she needs to hear answers, needs to know more about his conversation with Bran.

"He’s going to let me live," he says, "he won’t punish me." Astonished, Jaime sees relief spreading out over Brienne’s face, even joy, before she gets herself back under control.

"And why do you want to talk with me? About what?" She’s still wary, not knowing what is going on.

"About us." Jaime’s tongue is again faster than his thoughts. He’s shocked about his own openness and he needs time to think. Everything is so new and so overwhelming. Brienne however flinches at his answer, as if he had slapped her. Apparently she’s not expecting anything good. Jaime’s head is spinning, he desperately wants some moments to sort things out, alone. Before Brienne can reply, he says: "I need a bath first."

A bath of all things, is he losing his mind?

"A bath," echoes Brienne.

"Yes," Jaime confirms, "I need a tub and some warm water, I’m so sticky after the long time in bed." It’s not even a lie, he feels dirty indeed. But not from the outside, he has to wash away the last traces of his past. Usually, he’s not begging, but for once, he does. "Please," he murmurs, looks into Brienne’s eyes... and is lost.

"As you wish," she states, "I’ll take care that you’ll get everything. And afterwards we’ll talk. About whatever you want to talk," she ends.

Jaime sighs relieved while she leaves to get his bath prepared. However, he doesn’t undress. He can’t. He can’t expose himself in her presence, not after he has _seen_ her. Her inner and outer beauty, her strength, her loyalty. She’s the sincerest and bravest person he has ever met.

His thoughts travel back to King’s Landing and then, to Bran’s words. "Forget about your past. Forget. Forget." The sentence resonates in his brain, hammering its meaning into his mind. He rubs his temples, musing how dumb he has acted all of the time. Trusting Cersei. Pretending to love her. Pretending to be loved by her. What a fool he has been.

The door flies open and two servants bring a small tub, Brienne entering the room after them. "The hot water will be here in a few minutes," she explains, nodding into the middle of the room to show the servants where they shall place the tub.

"A little bit more to the window," Jaime says, just to gain more time. The servants obey but he’s still not satisfied. "No, back into the room," he decides although he knows that his orders don't make any sense.

Eventually more servants arrive, bringing buckets with water, pouring it into the small tub. The water is still so warm that steam is rising from the surface, just like in Harrenhal. Harrenhal...

Jaime doesn’t notice that the servants have left and that he’s alone with Brienne again. She’s standing in front of the window, probably waiting for him to get rid of his clothes. And why shouldn’t she, they have seen each other naked before.

"Could you wait outside? Please?" Jaime is embarrassed but he lifts his chin and tries to sound determined.

Brienne on the contrary is puzzled. "You want me to...?" she starts, clearing her throat. She sends him a long gaze and shakes her head slightly but in the end, she turns around and reaches the door with firm steps. And then she’s gone.

Jaime slips out of his clothes, examining his body. All the scars, the dirt, the sweat. And his stump. He steps into the tub, the water doing him good instantly. It covers him, warms him, washes away the remains of his latest injuries. His thigh and his shoulder are healed, Sam’s treatment has worked miracles on him.

With deep breaths, Jaime stretches his legs until the water reaches his belly. He takes a cloth and washes himself clumsily, thinking about the many times Brienne has done him this favor when he was more dead than alive.

Cersei has never washed him, let alone taken care of him. How could he have been so blind for such a long time? He doesn’t get it anymore. Yes, his eyes are open now, open for true love and real beauty.

Jaime thinks of his past, but with every stroke of the cloth over his body the memory fades a little bit more and he feels refreshed. He will need his strength for the upcoming talk with Brienne. Another kind of strength than the one that is necessary in a war, because this here is everything, but for sure not a battle.

The water gets colder but Jaime is still sitting in the tub. In the end, he washes his stump, allowing himself to look at his arm closely. That’s the man he is now. He might have lost his sword hand but he has gained so much more. Carefully, he reaches out the index finger of his good hand and strokes over the scars. Jaime closes his eyes and concentrates on his tactile sense, feels the skin over the stump and the bones underneath.

He’s so focused that he doesn’t hear the knock at first. When he becomes aware that somebody is waiting outside, it’s too late. Just when Brienne opens the door, he gets up, trying to reach a dry cloth.

And so he stands in front of her, naked, vulnerable, bare, the water dripping from his violated body. He doesn’t know what he should say or do next but when he looks into Brienne’s eyes, he realizes that he doesn’t need words anymore.

Brienne really sees him for the very first time, too.


	5. Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, your feedback is incredible - thank you for your hits, kudos and comments! I'm trying to post a new chapter once a week, so here's the next one. I hope that I will meet your expectations!
> 
> Thank you Blue_Night for your fast beta. You're incredible, too, sweetie! :-*

"I’m sorry!" Brienne can’t take her eyes away from Jaime, although she knows that it’s impolite to stare at him after she has surprised him. She’s shocked to see him like this, barely recovered and so thin. But she’s also deeply touched to witness Jaime without any shells, so pure and undisguised.  
  
He’s more beautiful than ever.

Seconds pass and Brienne still stares at him. Not at his body however, his eyes are keeping her occupied.

Warm and intense eyes, a gate to Jaime’s soul.

He still stands in the bath water, not able to move, but his eyes are fixing her. Instinctively, she reaches out her hand to help him out of the tub. To her surprise, he takes it. 

Warm fingers wrap themselves around her hand. He’s holding her firmly, as if he does not want to ever let her go again. "Don’t be sorry," he croaks out.

When he’s standing outside the tub, she hands him the cloth so that he can dry himself off. With a swift move, she turns around, wanting to grant him some privacy at least.

"Look at me."

The words come out of the blue, and she thinks that she has misheard him, but he repeats them. "Look at me. Please."

What is going on here?

Jaime Lannister usually doesn’t beg, and so she moves towards him again. The sight she's getting is taking her breath away just another time. She has never seen any other more attractive man than him before, not even Renly. Jaime is perfect the way he is, with his marks and the scars upon his body and his soul.

His soul. They are soulmates, Brienne doesn’t doubt it anymore. And she doesn’t deny anymore that she’s in love with him. Her heartbeat pacing up she gazes at Jaime, drinks in the sight of him.

"What do you see?" he insists. Yet, the answer is difficult and easy at the same time. "Brienne," he addresses her again, "tell me, what do you see?"

_The man I love._

She doesn’t say it however. Instead, she enciphers her feelings. "I see an Oathkeeper. A man of great honor," she starts. His face lights up, making him even more desirable. "I see a man who has overcome his past because he is strong and loyal." At least she hopes that he has done so.

"What about my future?" he questions, making a small step towards her. It’s crystal clear that he means the two of them, and she begins to understand why he wants to talk to her. Yet, there are no proper words, not now when everything is still so new to her.

Like in slow motion, the blood thrumming in her ears, Brienne raises her right hand and brings it to his cheek. His legs have started to tremble in the meantime, and she can literally grab his exhaustion.

Carefully, she strokes over his stubble, watches how his eyes fall shut and how he inhales a shaky breath. "Take a rest," she whispers softly while she traces his jawline, "I won’t go anywhere."

There’s so much unspoken between them, but she needs to deal with the situation at first, and he needs a break. The talk with Bran and the bath afterwards must have strained him, Brienne thinks.

Jaime doesn’t even try to disobey. Instead, he crawls onto the bed, but he sends her a pleading gaze when he has found his place on the mattress. "Will you hold my hand?" he asks her, a strange tone that she has never heard before vibrating in his voice.

"Of course I will."

 

***

 

She's still holding his hand when she awakes. Brienne hasn’t even noticed that she has fallen asleep because she has been exhausted herself. The fear for Jaime’s life, his recovery and the threat of Bran’s possible punishment, all of these things have hung above her for far too long.

Brienne stretches her limbs and blinks before she looks at Jaime, who is still sleeping. His sleep is restless, he’s tossing and turning on the sheets, groaning from time to time. “Jaime?“ she whispers and squeezes his fingers, but he doesn’t wake up. Instead, the groaning intensifies.

"No," she can hear him mumble, "go away, I don’t want that!"

Her heart freezes, literally turns into an ice block in her chest. Does he mean her? Suddenly, she feels like choking, in the desperate need of some fresh air. She searches for her warm coat but just when she wants to leave the room, fleeing Jaime, he starts to murmur again.

"Go away with that golden hand," he pants, "I don’t want you anymore!"

Brienne returns to Jaime’s bed, holding her breath so that she can listen to him better. He has raised his stump and waves it through the air as if he is fighting an invisible enemy. His moves become more and more frantically and Brienne calls his name. "Jaime!" she urges, "Jaime, wake up!"  
  
But Jaime doesn’t wake up, he’s still battling against his nightmare, soaked in sweat.

Brienne doesn’t know what she should do, and so she grabs the wrist of his amputated hand. She’s stronger than him and finally, his moves become slower. "Shhhh," she whispers, "you don’t need that golden hand anymore, it’s gone." Gently, she strokes his violated arm, grounding him until he calms down.

Eventually, he blinks, disorientated. "Am I not... This is not King's Landing?" he brings out.

"No, you've left King's Landing to join us here in the North," Brienne explains, still caressing his arm. "Everything is fine, Jaime."

He nods weakly and gazes at her fingers that are traveling up and down his arm until he manages a smile. "No golden hand anymore? Never?" he asks, and Brienne is quite sure that he’s not only talking about his prosthetic only.

"Never again," she confirms before she takes a heart and bends over him, placing a feather-light kiss upon his cheek to seal this promise.


	6. Samwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, 
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to you! I wish you a Happy Birthday, enjoy your day as good as you can! I thought that this chapter, told from Sam's perspective, might be a good one to post it on your birthday. Because I wish that you will find a "doctor" like Sam, a "maester" that can help you improving your state of health! He's very good with that. :-) 
> 
>  
> 
> My lovely readers,
> 
> here's the next chapter, I hope that the story isn't getting boring. Soon, there will be more "interaction" between Jaime and Brienne, I promise. Feedback is always very welcome! Thank you, Blue_Night, for your beta. :-)

Treating Jaime Lannister’s wounds has been one of the easier tasks for Samwell. In fact, he has been surprised himself that Ser Jaime's severe injuries have healed so fast. He’s not blind though, he knows very well that his treatment hasn’t been the main reason for Ser Jaime’s recovery.

The power of love.

Sam shakes his head whenever he thinks about the miracles true love can do. His salves and bandages are ridiculous compared to the strength Jaime Lannister has gained from Brienne of Tarth’s simple presence.

But now Brienne has called for him, telling him that something might be wrong with Ser Jaime.

When Sam enters the room, the tall knight is lying in his bed, shifting around restlessly. Sam can see drops of sweat on his forehead and when he touches him there, he finds his suspicion of fever confirmed.

"What has happened?" he asks Brienne because there must be a reason for the sudden deterioration of Ser Jaime’s state.

Briefly, Brienne tells him about the conversation with Bran, about the bath and Jaime’s nightmare afterwards. Jaime Lannister seems to have another nightmare right now, because he’s stammering incoherent words. "Kingslayer," Sam can hear, "hand" and "go away," constantly and desperately repeated.

"Can you do something for him?" Brienne asks Sam. She’s deeply worried, that much Sam can see, and so he gives her an honest answer.

"No, I can’t," he denies, gazing at her. "But you can."

"I?" she’s puzzled, and Sam pulls her into a corner of the room where Jaime can’t hear them, so that they can talk in private.

"He has overcome his physical injuries, now he’s getting rid of his inner venom," Sam explains. He doesn’t want to say the name of Ser Jaime’s poison, but it’s Brienne who does it for him.

"Cersei," she states and it’s not even a question.

Sam nods. "She has oppressed him for years, not granting him a life of his own. It’s the first time that he’s free and independent, and now he’s getting rid of her toxic influence. That’s why is body is reacting so vehemently."

"I see," Brienne mutters, clearly affected.

"You know why he came here, don’t you?" Sam insists. Hell, if Brienne can’t see it herself, he has to open her eyes. It might not be his duty as a Maester, but it is for sure his duty as a friend.

Brienne chews at her lip.

"He came here because of you," Sam blurts out. "He has left King's Landing because of you. His injuries have healed because of you. Now you have to take the final step and help him to overcome his old life completely."

Sam’s words have the desired effect. "What can I do?" Brienne asks.

"Tell him that he’s needed," Sam starts. " _Show_ him that he’s needed," he says and coughs.

Brienne looks as if she wants to slap him at first, then her expression changes to something Sam can’t decode properly. He’s wise enough to say nothing else. Instead, he returns to his patient.

"Ser Jaime," he addresses him, "I’ll come back later. I’ll leave you here with Lady Brienne in the meantime."

Jaime Lannister's breathing becomes steadier only because he has heard Brienne’s name. Sam is not quite sure if the woman has noticed it, but she sits down at the knight’s side and takes his good hand.

Sam smiles satisfied. It won’t take too long until the venom has left Ser Jaime’s body, not with Brienne of Tarth taking care that his soul heals.  
He gazes one last time at them before he quietly turns around. Before he leaves, he sees that Brienne is not only holding Jaime’s hand - they have entangled their fingers. Sam is sure that very soon, they will also entangle their lives.


	7. Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update, a huge "thank you" goes to my beta Blue_Night! 
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend - feedback is love. :-)

Brienne’s hand has almost become a part of his own body. Jaime savors their skin contact so much that it’s insane. He’s still naked underneath the blanket, and Brienne is half sitting, half lying next to him, their fingers entangled.

Jaime can’t tell when this has happened, but he knows that he feels better with every minute they are holding hands. The pressure upon his chest is gone and suddenly, he can breathe freely again.

He’s free. Free to love Brienne.

Gently, he strokes her palm with his thumb while she gazes at him, smiling. She has astonishing eyes and he smiles back at her, an emotion that emerges deep in his soul.

But then, all of a sudden, her touch is gone. She is gone. Jaime blinks confused and watches Brienne standing up. Why does she want to leave him? Everything is so much colder without her. Jaime shivers and clears his throat.

Before he can ask her what she is doing, he notices that she is opening the fastenings of her pants, letting them slip to the ground. Her shirt follows. Only in her simple underwear now, she hastens to join him under the blanket, her face heated in probably both, shyness and embarrassment.  
  
Jaime can’t believe his eyes but when he understands her intention, he is ridiculously glad and excited.

The warmth of her body is enclosing him like a blanket, spreading out in his every cell. Carefully, he takes Brienne’s fingers with his good hand and places them upon his chest where his heart is thrumming underneath his sensitive skin. Jaime wants to say so much but in the end, he only brings out five words, the sensation of her warm hand right at his heart so intense.

"It is beating for you," he whispers. He could stay like this for ages, Brienne touching him, feeling his heartbeat. But she has other plans.

"Jaime?" she replies in a mixture of insecurity and sheer need, in a way he has never heard her talking before. She has propped herself up on an elbow and is bending slightly over him, her other hand still upon his chest.

He doesn’t care that it’s his stump that darts to her shoulders, embracing her clumsily as an encouragement. Their gazes locked, they are drowning in each other while he pulls her closer. Then, Brienne’s breath is tickling his face and he still hasn’t enough, his entire being is screaming for more.

Out of an instinct, Jaime closes his eyes just a split second before Brienne’s lips are touching him. He can’t help but let out a small gasp because she tastes so sweet and soft.

Their first kiss is incredible. Overwhelming.   
  
Very gently, Jaime parts his lips and deepens the kiss, searches for her tongue and dances with it when he has found it.

Brienne might not be experienced with this - but he is neither. This isn’t a simple, meaningless kiss, it’s a moment that changes Jaime’s life forever; and he knows it. He’s almost shy while he explores her, as if he is walking on glass. The simple touch of their tongues has him on fire in seconds and he buries his good hand in her soft blonde hair, just to make sure that this kiss will last.

Eventually, they have to catch their breaths but Jaime refuses to let go of Brienne. „You’re so beautiful,“ he murmurs the first words that come up his mind.

Brienne chuckles. "Liar," she teases him just to capture his lips again afterwards. She’s hungry, so hungry. Holding his face in her hands, she looks at him, right into his soul, a gaze full of trust and love.

"I have wanted to do this for a very long time," Jaime whispers, surprised how much truth lies in his words. A long time ago, he has fallen in love with Brienne of Tarth and finally, he can admit it.

"What exactly have you wanted to do for a very long time?" Brienne asks playfully. "Seducing me?"

Jaime shakes his head. "No," he replies sincerely, "loving you."


	8. Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, this chapter is very close to my heart and I can only hope that you will like it. 
> 
> Thank you, Blue_Night, for your fast beta. Your support means more to me than words can tell. :-*

Kissing Jaime for the very first time turns Brienne’s world upside down within the blink of an eye.

He’s gentle and tender, yet determined and so very male. His stubble scratches over Brienne’s cheek almost roughly, while his tongue does miracles to her. She can’t get enough of him, a whole new world opening up to her.

Jaime telling her that he has dreamed for a long time of loving her does the rest. She has felt that this isn’t about a simple fuck, about taking away her virginity. But really hearing that she means more to him lets her heart leap in pure bliss.

"I’m in love with you too," she hears herself whisper against Jaime’s lips. Uttering her feelings is as normal as eating or drinking is. He has that effect on her, bringing out her raw emotions, and she doesn’t even feel ashamed. As an answer, he is kissing her again.

Her hand is resting at his chest while their lips meet and she starts to stroke him because she needs to feel him, every bit of his body and his skin. With her fingertips, she is mirroring his shape, up and down.

Jaime gasps when she starts to explore him, his collarbones, his abs. His skin is surprisingly soft, his muscles playing as she touches him. He shivers while she is having her way with him - and only then she understands that she is arousing him. She’s smiling shyly while the thought sinks into her mind.

"Brienne," Jaime gasps, trying to move away.

She’s startled to say the least. "Did I do anything wrong?" she asks almost inaudibly. Damn, she has known that she’s inexperienced.

"No, on the contrary. But we shouldn’t go any further, I don’t want to eh... strain you....," he drawls. His breath is ragged and suddenly, Brienne gets aware what he’s up to. He tries to be careful and slow while his body is speaking another language.

Brienne moves closer to him, closer than ever before. "Don’t you dare and stop here, Jaime Lannister," she whispers against the skin of his throat. She takes a deep breath and moves her hand more to the South until she feels him, _really_ feels him.

He’s melting into her touch, a surprised moan escaping him. Then, he’s turning into wax while she kisses and strokes him, astonished about the effect her clumsy touches are having on him. Jaime has his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted when they are not kissing, lost in the sensations she is evoking in him.

It’s wonderful to watch him like this, how he is reacting to her. But she wants more, finally wants everything. All of her life, she has waited for this moment. For him. Fate has finally brought them together and there is no way that they will get separated again, Brienne swears to herself.

She stops stroking him and gazes at him, tries to tell him without words what she needs now.

He understands her immediately. "Are you sure?" he asks, the fingers of his good hand carding through her hair.

"Never been surer before," she murmurs. She sits up in bed and grabs the hem of her undershirt, slowly pulling it over her head. It’s rather cold in the room and she freezes but the look Jaime gifts her with when he gazes at her warms Brienne from the inside. She withstands the urge to cover her breasts and crawls under the blanket, facing Jaime.

Very carefully, he raises his hand and brings it to her chest, placing it light like a feather over her heart.

"Tell me when I should stop," he says, his thumb stroking her. He’s in no hurry, he’s discovering her like she has discovered him earlier. Jaime is very gentle and he knows what he is doing. Soon, Brienne is catching her breath, the sensation of his soft fingers on her body so intense. She closes her eyes to focus on his touches, his hand traveling towards the most sensitive part of her body.

His fingers are slipping into her underpants and he looks cautiously at her, watching her every reaction if he is allowed to go any further. "Jaime," Brienne pants full of longing and wonder, his name on her lips encouraging him. He removes her briefs as good as he can with one hand. To her surprise, he is pulling her over him when she is naked. His chest is resting at the headboard of the bed and he tugs her into his lap, making her straddle him.

All the time when she has imagined her first time, she has seen herself lying underneath the man, waiting, passive. But now she is the one in charge and it arouses her more than she would have thought.

Brienne looks down at Jaime, her heart beating in a fast pace, pumping the blood through her body that is burning. She wants Jaime and she wants him _now_. Her lips are searching for him and she kisses him almost desperately, hoping that she is doing everything right, that he won’t be disappointed. Brienne is eager to step on new territory but also a little bit frightened what is going to await her.

She is grateful that Jaime is so patient, he’s just kissing and stroking her thoroughly, giving her the time she needs to feel ready for him.

"I’ve never done this before," she whispers, "don’t expect too much."

He kisses her again. "You have already given much more to me than I could have ever hoped for," he says, caressing her side.

Brienne moves closer to him, lowering her hips until she can feel him where she craves him to be.

He lies completely still, letting her determine the moment when they will be one.

"Jaime," she gasps and he shifts his weight. Then, he sits up, taking her into his arms tightly, holding her as close as he can, while she lowers herself further and further. She feels with her entire body, with her heart and her soul, feels that he is sliding inside her, that he is becoming a part of her.

She even welcomes the short and sharp pain because it tells her that this is for real, that she is indeed making love to the man who means more to her than her own life.

Eventually, her hips stall and she gazes at Jaime. He still holds her, deep inside her. "I love you," he whispers, overwhelmed, "I love you so much."

With the uttermost gentleness, he moves his hips, inviting her to answer to his soft thrusts with her own body. And Brienne does. Soon, they are lost in their passion and Brienne forgets everything else around her. It’s only Jaime that matters anymore, Jaime and the wonderful things that he is doing to her.

There’s a strange tickling and tingling sensation surging through her that intensifies the more they share their desire. When Brienne thinks that she can’t bear it any longer, she hears Jaime whispering something into her ear. "Let go," he breathes, "please, give in to me and let go", he continues urgently.

Brienne doesn’t know what he means but she tries to stop thinking and to get lost in the feeling of Jaime all around her, stimulating her, loving her.

The next second, her world turns black for some moments and there’s an all-consuming sensation ripping through her body, devouring everything else, erupting a firework of bliss, satisfaction and devotion. When she opens her eyes again, astonished, she sees a deliriously happy Jaime in front of her. His gaze however is hooded and he looks at her with a pleading expression on his face.

Out of an instinct, she starts to move her hips again, her eyes not leaving Jaime although he has closed his lids. Fascinated, she reads a multitude of emotions from his face and all of a sudden, he seems to live through the same that she has felt only seconds before. He’s beautiful in his ecstasy, simply beautiful.

"I love you," she hears herself saying, reuniting their lips. This kiss tastes different, it tastes of their new bond, of desire and need. Exhausted, she sinks down next to him on the mattress but Jaime seems to be somewhere else in his mind. "Are you okay?" she asks him, slightly worried, hoping that her love confession hasn’t been too much for him.

"Yes, I am," he answers, "and how. This was wonderful, so wonderful." They share another kiss, a long one, and Brienne almost forgets Jaime’s strange behavior. But only almost.

"What is up with you, you should tell me", she insists.

He pauses for a long while. "I have just... kind of... _seen_ something." Jaime is clearly shaken but he refuses to say more and so she lets him, hoping that he will open up to her when the time is right.

"I love you," Jaime repeats in a solemn voice before he snuggles up against Brienne, his good hand gently placed upon her belly. Jaime leaves it there the entire night.


	9. Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you so much for your patience - I have been sick for a few days, but now I'm better. So here's the penultimate chapter of my little story. I hope that you will like the outcome! 
> 
> Thank you my wonderful friend Blue_Night for doing the beta so quickly. 
> 
> The last chapter is already written! Feedback is very precious to me. :-)

Jaime awakes in the middle of the night with his good hand still resting upon Brienne’s belly. A small light is shining through the window and he can watch her face closely. Brienne’s features are relaxed and she looks happy, her cheeks reddened.

Sleeping with her for the first time has been wonderful, overwhelming even. A first time for Jaime, too. He remembers vividly her reactions, how astonishing she has felt around him. She has trusted him so much, has given him the feeling that he is special. Already, Jaime can’t imagine a life without her anymore.

A life without her and their baby to come.

Shortly after their wonderful love-making, after Jaime has experienced the purest bliss he has ever felt, he has had a vision. The vision has explained everything to him Bran has told him earlier in riddles. It has only been a short moment but Jaime has seen everything: The baby in Brienne’s arms, strong and healthy. Her reaching the newborn out to him so that he can hold the little one, can protect their child.

Their baby has something to do with the fate of mankind as well, Jaime has understood that immediately. He doesn’t know if the little one will become the next ruler of Westeros, but he knows for sure that their child will play an important role in bringing peace to all of them.

But Jaime doesn’t only think about the fate of Westeros, he also thinks about himself, as selfish as it may seem. But for the first time, he will have the chance to be a real father; and he is not going to miss it. Of course he will marry Brienne - if she wants to, that is.

He looks at her again and breathes a kiss against her cheek. She sighs in her sleep and turns around, her eyes opening. Brienne smiles at him, immediately awake, due to her experiences as a knight.

Again, she sees right into Jaime’s soul, reads his thoughts from his face. "Can you tell me what’s on your mind?" she murmurs, reaching out her hand to hold him.

Jaime swallows and hesitates, afraid that he will ruin everything when he tells her about his vision. But he will probably much rather destroy their brand-new relationship if he doesn’t do so. "Maybe you will think that I have gone insane...," he starts.

"You _are_ insane," Brienne grins, "that’s why I love you."

Jaime cannot help but return the cheeky smile, finally able to take a heart. "I had a vision, a very strong one," he begins, carefully waiting for Brienne’s reaction.

To his relief, she doesn’t doubt that he has taken a glimpse into the future, as strange as it sounds. "What did you see?" she asks, "was it bad? You don’t need to spare me."

Jaime hastens to dispel her fears. "No, it’s definitely not bad. On the contrary."

Brienne raises her eyebrows, encouraging him to go on. Tenderly, she takes his good hand and entangles their fingers, waiting for him to continue.

Jaime can’t hold back any longer. "We’re going to have a child," he blurts out, pure happiness spreading out over his face when he is saying the words aloud, making the prophecy real somehow.

"Are you sure?" Brienne asks incredulously, before her fingers dart to her belly, still holding Jaime’s hand. "Already...?" she questions like a whisper.

"I don’t know," Jaime replies, "but I have seen even more. I think that the baby will be ... important not only for us, but also for Westeros."

"So that’s what Bran has meant?" Brienne muses, "he must have seen it much earlier than we did."

Jaime nods. "But it will take years until the little one has grown up. Until then, I only want to be happy with you and our family. I want to bathe the child in our love," he adds with passion before he pauses, taking a deep breath. "And I want to marry you."

At first, Brienne is speechless. "Did I already mention that you are insane?" she eventually brings out, but she can’t hide her joy.

"I know that it’s not the most romantic way for a proposal," Jaime apologizes, "and I hope that you don’t think that I only want to marry you because of the baby," he stumbles through a weird explanation.

Brienne chuckles and lifts his chin so that they can look each other in the eyes. "Jaime Lannister," she finally says, "shut the hell up and kiss your bride."


	10. Samwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you so much for your lovely comments, your encouraging words and your kudos throughout this story. It's now coming to an end - I guess the last chapter also explains what I had in mind all of the time when I wrote the title of my story. 
> 
> Initially, I never wanted to write the last chapter from Samwell's point of view, it just happened. And I think he did great. 
> 
> A special, very warm "thank you" goes to my beta Blue_Night. I would be lost without you, sweetie. 
> 
> Maybe I will come back to them one day, I don't think that this was the last Jaime+Brienne story that I have written.

Sam is sound asleep when somebody knocks on his door, over and over again. "Sam, Sam! The baby is coming!"

He needs a few moments to understand what is going on, but finally realization sinks into him with force. "I’m on my way!" Sam replies before he dresses hastily and grabs his bag. During the last months, he has read a lot about child birth but his theoretical knowledge is ridiculous compared to the happenings in real life.

By the time he arrives at Brienne’s and Jaime’s room, Sam is already out of breath. That helps, because he doesn’t think about his nervousness any longer, too occupied with getting enough air into his lungs. Sam stiffens his shoulders before he enters, trying to pretend that he’s a Maester who has everything under control.

The sight of Ser Jaime alone is enough to let his heart sink into his boots.

Jaime is restlessly wandering around in the room, pacing up and down, glimpsing at Brienne who is lying in the bed rather relaxed. Then, a contraction hits her and she screws up her face for a few seconds, breathing deeply, before her features soften again.

Uncertain, Sam lets his bag drop on a table. What is he supposed to do next? He fights back the urge to calm Ser Jaime down and fumbles with the contents of his bag.

Suddenly, the door flies open another time and Gilly joins them.

Both Ser Jaime and him are staring at her perplexed but Brienne’s face lits up. "Ah, my midwife is here," Brienne finally says before the two women start talking immediately, about the force and the duration of the labor and other things maybe only mothers and mothers-to-be understand. Sam feels a little bit out of place but eventually, he sees Jaime’s pale face and hands him a glass of water.

"Everything is going to be fine," he says, probably the most stupidest thing he has ever uttered.

"Of course," Gilly replies firmly before her hands wander under the blanket Brienne has wrapped around her huge belly.

Ser Jaime gulps down the entire glass of water. "Just deliver the baby safely," he murmurs, his voice like a croak, "and protect my wife." Sam can feel that Jaime is more than worried, not only because of the little one. The birth is going on for some hours now, and too many women have already died giving birth. Sam is quite sure that Jaime wouldn’t survive Brienne’s death, dying of a broken heart in that case, too. He pushes the concerning thought away and focuses, finally getting himself together.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asks. Gilly is the one in charge here, he can only assist her.

"Bring some towels and a bucket of warm water. And help Brienne out of the bed," Gilly orders.

"Out of the bed?" both Ser Jaime and Sam echo.

"Do I need to clean your ears?" Gilly teases them. "If Brienne walks around, it will be easier for her and the baby. Jaime, come here."

Ser Jaime rushes to the side of the bed, helping Brienne to get up. "Hold her," Gilly suggests, "you can support her that way."

The contractions have become more forcefully in the meantime, occurring in a shorter period of time. Brienne hangs on Jaime’s neck, facing him, breathing against his skin. They stand like this for minutes, forming an entity, and neither Gilly nor Sam do disturb them.

Eventually, Brienne starts to shift, apparently searching for a better position. "You may sit at the stool," Gilly says to Ser Jaime, "and hold her from behind."

Sam is in awe that Gilly is so clever and determined, passing on her experiences during child birth and radiating confidence.

Jaime sits down at the stool, still pale like a wall, and takes Brienne in his arms while she squats in front of him. She’s moaning now every time labor hits her, clutching to Ser Jaime’s good hand. Sam is a little bit scared that Jaime might lose another hand because Brienne breaks his bones with her grip, but Jaime doesn’t even seem to notice it.

"Back. To bed," Brienne groans after she has suffered more long minutes through the contractions. Gilly and Jaime help her to lie on the mattress, Jaime sitting by her side afterwards, still holding her hand.

"I need you now, Sam," Gilly states, crawling between Brienne’s bent legs. "Take a towel in your hands."

In deep wonder, Sam all of a sudden sees the head of the baby, senses Brienne pushing, notices Gilly spurring her on. He hears a piercing scream, watches the baby slipping out and takes the little one, takes the child in his arms for dear life.

In this moment the world changes forever. At first, there’s no sound to be heard but then, the baby cries, rosy and healthy in Sam’s embrace, and he feels tears rolling down his cheeks. Carefully, he hands the baby to Brienne.

"Your daughter," he whispers, fascinated and touched. Quietly, Sam takes care of Brienne together with Gilly, working hand in hand with her until Jaime cuts the umbilical cord. They make sure that Brienne is alright, the baby safely cradled between her and Jaime, before they leave the three of them alone.  
  
"She’s going to be a powerful and just ruler," Gilly whispers while she closes the door, literally opening a new chapter in Westeros at the same time.

Sam glances one more time at the new family. The image burns itself forever in his mind: Brienne and Jaime, more in love than ever, openly adoring their beautiful daughter while they are tenderly holding her tiny warm hand.

THE END


End file.
